Bait: A Supernatural Poem
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a supernatural Poem written for a friend's birthday. Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean took Sam on a hunt but didn't tell him. He used him as bait. Rating: teen Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of fictional minors by a parent. Read something you will enjoy if this isn't your taste.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta:none sorry for any mistakes  
Type of work: Poem  
Title:Bait Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean took Sam on a hunt but didn't tell him. He used him as bait.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2085  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of fictional minors by a parent.

Happy Birthday Chriscross1974 Sorry I'm late.

Dean stood there facing the wall, because his Dad was too pissed to deal with him, once again.

"Get your ass in the corner Dean," John bellowed and thought, 'Lord help me not to kill him!' then,

He said, "Think about what you've done and what punishment you're going to get from me."

All Dean thought about was paddle or belt and would it be across the table or over the knee?

He'd been there like an hour and looking at the bare walls of the corner was really quite very boring.

Especially knowing that it was his ass that would soon be bare and he would be starting at the flooring.

He stood there with tears in his eyes, it didn't matter to Dean how harsh he was punished by his Dad.

Nothing could be worse for him than the look on Sammy's face. He looked hurt, betrayed and sad.

Dean thought he was a big bad man that could take on an angry spirit and he didn't have to wait.

He didn't need help. The only thing is that he didn't tell Sam his plan and took him along as bait.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to put Sammy in that situation without asking him first.

Sam would have agreed and even helped him gank the SOB. He wouldn't have had to be coerced.

Now he was going to get his ass literally handed to him if his Dad could ever calm down to do it.

His heart was heavier than it's ever been, he needed this spanking more than he'd ever admit.

Sammy passed him on the way to the kitchen and he turned to look at and talk to him.

After ten swats complete with Ow's, Dad yelled "No talking, you're pushing my patience to the brim."

"Yes sir"was whispered, as Dean stared to cry. Then he leaned his head against the wall.

The only reason he didn't tell Sam is that when he got caught he didn't want him to take the fall.

If he really thought Sam was in any danger at all he would have stopped the whole thing right away.

But he knew he could handle the stupid spirit easy and Sammy was as safe as he was every other day.

Now here he stands in the corner a condemned man, awaiting his horrible fate.

Sammy hated him, his Dad was disappointed and he wished he didn't have to wait.

The time had come to step up and take his medicine. He Dad said, "Dean front and center now."

This would be the worst spanking he would give his son, he thought as he ran his hand across his brow.

Dean wasted no time as ran to stand before the man who would decide what his punishments would be.

"How could you go after a spirit alone and endanger Sammy? Lose the pants and get over my knee."

Dean didn't say a thing as he dropped his jeans and boxers. He lowered himself and got into position.

Dad started out hard, raining down so many swats Dean knew when he was done he'd call a mortician.

Sam was hurt and very angry with Dean. Why didn't he include him in his plans to gank the ghost.

But his anger dissipated when he heard Dean's cries as Dad took the belt to the spot that hurts the most.

Dean tried to take the spanking he knew he deserved quietly for all that he'd done wrong.

But after a few minutes of Dad's hand of Steel he cried as he realized he wasn't that strong.

He knew his backside was as red and a cherry. He cried out when the belt hit his untouched sit spots.

He wiggled, squirmed and tried to get up. But gave up when he realized that his Dad called the shots.

"M'sorry Daddy. M'sorry! I promise to never put Sammy in danger or ever use him as bait."

"And if you hear of a hunt?" "I promise I won't go alone. I promise to tell you and I'll wait."

"We're almost done," Dad calmly said. "just five more son then I think your lesson will be learned."

He fixed his pants, John grabbed him tight, "Calm down Dean, I only gave you what you earned."

The spanking did get rid of some of his guilt. It at least made things better between him and Dad.

But how did he explain this all to Sam? Nothing was coming to him and this made him really sad.

"Alright son, go hit your rack. Your grounded and have an early bedtime for the next two weeks."

"Yes sir," He said. He was okay then he passed Sam's door and let new tears fall down his cheeks.

He ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. "I'm sorry Sammy." he said towards Sam's door.

His heart was breaking, "I don't know how to fix things between me and you. What do I do?" he swore.

"Start by saying you're sorry Jerk!" Dean jumped, startled because he didn't see Sam sitting in the chair.

"You little bitch, have you been there this whole time?" Dean yelled, as he looked at Sam with a glare.

Dean was mad. Sam's feelings were hurt again so as he turned to leave he yelled, "Go to hell Dean."

"Please don't go Sammy. I'm so sorry. I was embarrassed. I didn't intend to be purposefully mean."

Sam stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He wasn't going to be betrayed again by his brother.

Sammy was crying but he didn't want Dean to see. Because Dean's words could hurt him like no other.

"I've been a jerk Sammy, from the hunt until now. I'm sorry I hurt you, but to fix it, I don't know how."

"Start with I'm sorry, then promise not to do it again." "I'm sorry, I promise and that's a solemn vow!"

"Do you forgive me Sammy? You weren't in any danger. I would never want you to really get hurt."

"I know, but why didn't you just ask me? I could have helped gank it. I would have been your alert."

"I wanted to prove that I could do it but I didn't want you to get in trouble too, so I used you as bait.

Sammy, what will it take for you and me to be okay again and for us to start over with a clean slate?"

"Don't keep me in the dark. If you're going to do something stupid, let me decided if I want to do it too.

Thanks for wanting to protect me but shouldn't the choice be left up to me to run or follow through?"

"You're right, I'm sorry I didn't include you in my plans to gank the ghost. Bitch, forgive me please."

"Jerk you're going to include me from now on, No matter what. Even if we end up over Dad's knees?"

"Yes, I promise. Sammy, I never meant to hurt you or betray you or have you feel so sad.

All I wanted to do was prove myself as a hunter and to protect you from the fallout from Dad."

Dean opened up his arms and Sammy came running straight into a big bear hug.

"You better scoot before Dad catches us and we both are looking at my pretty rug."

"Too late for that boys because I've been standing here for quite a little while."

"Sorry sir, we were upset." they both quickly said and offered him up a big smile.

"Good try boys but you broke the rules and I think we all know what going to take place."

"Yes sir," Both Sam and Dean echoed looking from the floor to Dad with a straight face.

"Alright lets do this, come over here Sam." He grabbed Sammy hands as he started to swat.

Sam yelped, wiggled and got up on his toes, trying to avoid them because they hurt quite a lot.

"Get ready for bed I'll be in soon." "This was my fault Dad, I was waiting in his room." Sam cried.

John looked from Dean to Sam and back again. "Is that the truth Dean? Or has Sammy just lied?"

Dean looked at his little brother and as much as he wanted to protect him, he didn't want to be uncouth.

"I didn't notice him when I first came in but he was at my desk sir, Sammy's telling the truth."

"Do you boys have anything else you'd like to say before I decide what I should do?"

Dean said,"We were both upset because of what I had done and we needed to clear the air too."

"I was hurt and I felt betrayed and I wanted to know why Dean would do that to me sir.

I couldn't have gone to sleep until this was settled if I asked, I knew you wouldn't concur.

I knew if I got caught, I'd be in trouble with you but I needed to fix things with my big brother.

Please don't be upset with him. I wasn't leaving without some answers one way or another."

"Dad I was upset too because I saw the sad hurt look on Sammy's face. The guilt was too much to bear.

I should've told him to leave but I needed to talk, to explain why. There were things I needed to repair.

So, if more punishment is to be handed out sir, it shouldn't be all Sam I deserve my fair measure."

"I don't know what to do with you two. Such love and devotion even when your mad, what a treasure.

I guess Dean deserves the same as Sammy got, a few swats to remind you to follow the rules I impart."

Dean walked to his dad raised his hands in the air, bit his bottom lip and prepared for the swats to start.

Dad grabbed his hands and rained down the swats. Dean yelped because he was still so sore

He was trying hard to get out of the way. Dad stopped just when he thought he couldn't take any more.

Sam stood there crying along with his brother feeling guilty that he was the cause of this round.

I opened my arm and soon they were full of my two wonderful sons, not a happier man could be found.

I hugged them both tight, dropped kisses on the tops of their heads and thought about how lucky I was.

I may get angry and have to take them to task but I love them no matter what either of them does.

I let them both go and I cupped each on the cheek and said , " I love you both, now go ahead."

"I love you," they echoed. Then smiled at me and walked across the room and climbed in Dean's bed.

I pulled up the covers kissed them both again, said good night, turned out the lights and closed the door.

I do what I do to keep my boys safe, sometimes I have to put them over my knee, looking at the floor.

EPILOGUE

A few weeks later, nothing changed, things were still okay between the Winchester bros.

Sam whispered, "Dean come here I want to tell you something nobody else knows."

"What is it Sam. This better be good for you to carry on like this."

"Shh, I'm doing research for Dad and something seems amiss.

I found out that in a barn not far from here there is a vampire's nest.

We know what to do and together I think we could put their pour souls to rest."

"I think it's too dangerous Sammy and if Dad found out we would never be able to sit."

"You promised I could count on you since you used me for bait so I don't give a shit."

"Okay calm down we need a well thought out plan before we try do this champ.

They are dangerous and live in a nest it's not like there is only one Vamp."

They worked all of the details out and made a plan when Dad leaves, to go.

But inside the barn they turn and see Dad and Uncle Bobby and shout, "OH NO!"


End file.
